My Follies at Hogwarts
by Annie.M.W.B
Summary: Kristen Lauf é a nova aluna de Hogwarts,e quando ela pega o expresso de Hogwarts ela conhece um grupo meio "louquinho" e junto desse grupo Kris vai se meter em muitas confusões,brigas,brincadeiras,romances,amizades e ela vai dar muito riso com isso tudo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 – Nova escola**

"**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath, I must stick it out 'till the end  
Now it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella"**

**[Umbrella – McFly]****  
**

**- Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh -** Terminei a música enquanto desligava o despertador,respirei fundo,e ao invés de levantar pra me arrumar eu continuei dormindo.

-KRISTEN ACORDA – Ouvi minha mãe BERRANDO. Revirei os olhos e cobri meu rosto com o travesseiro.

-KRISTEN ANNE LAUF, NÃO ME FAÇA IR ATÉ AI, LEVANTA ESSA BUNDA DESSA CAMA AGORA! – Ela BERROU novamente, resmunguei e pressionei o travesseiro contra a cabeça. Respirei fundo, ah droga eu odiava acordar cedo.

Ouvi alguém subindo a escada, mas simplesmente ignorei o que não foi um ato muito sábio, já que alguns segundos depois eu ouvi meu irmão rindo, e quando eu ia falar (gritar), para ele ir embora, adivinha o que o moleque me fez?

ELE FEZ-ME O FAVOR DE JOGAR ÁGUA-_**ISSO MESMO QUE VOCÊ LEU ÁGUA**_** -** GELADA, _**É GELADA, **_NA MINHA CARA.

- JAKE MASEN LAUF, SUA PESTE VOCÊ ME PAGA – Gritei e sai correndo atrás da peste.

Sai correndo atrás dele, desci a escada,e ele foi até a sala de estar e fico rodando em volta da mesa e eu o perseguindo,parecíamos cão e gato, depois do moleque ficar tonto ele foi correndo até a cozinha, onde se escondeu atrás da minha mãe.

-Você acha que só por que você esta atrás da mamãe eu não vou te pegar?HAHAH coitado.

- Mãe, mamãe, olha a Kris ela ta querendo me matar só porque e fui lá e acordei a minha irmãzinha da maneira mais amável possível. –Ele disse fazendo carinha de santo. Bufei.

-Kristen! –Repreendeu minha mãe.

-Mas mãe, ele me tacou água na cara, ÁGUA, e gelada ainda por cima GE-LA-DA. Não to mentindo, olha para minha cara. - Eu disse indignada apontando pra meu rosto.

-Jake?-Ela disse olhando (perguntando) pra ele.

-A senhora me pediu para acordá-la não disse como eu devia fazer, e você sabe pode cai um meteoro do lado da cama dela, mas ela não acorda. – Ele disse ainda com cara de santinho, e olhando para mim e rindo.

-Mas... – Minha mãe não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque foi interrompida por meu pai.

-Bom dia família! E ai baby ta pronta? – Meu pai disse (perguntou) apertando minhas bochechas.

-HHAH, bebezinho do papai – Meu irmão caçoou de mim. E com ato muito simples, mas eficiente eu mostrei o dedo do meio pra ele.

- \O/ Kristen - Minha mãe repreendeu de novo (¬¬').

- Na verdade não estou. – Respondi a pergunta pro meu pai, enquanto tomava meu café.

- O que te preocupas? – Ele perguntou preocupado. Pode parecer meio engraçado, mas aqui em casa ao invés da minha mãe se dar melhor comigo, e o meu pai melhor com meu irmão, não, eu dou melhor com meu pai, e minha mãe com meu irmão. Vai entender nossa família.

Alias acho que ainda não nos apresentamos [Jake: _**Que falta de educação Kristen,cadê a educação que papai e mamãe te deram? **_ ] Eu me faço a mesma pergunta em relação a você,e alias sai daqui!...Bom o que eu estava falando?...Ah, eu ia apresentar a nossa família. [Jake: _**Tão nova e já esta com amnésia. tsc. tsc. tsc**_] Ninguém te perguntou nada moleque!Bom voltando pra apresentação...

Bem, meu nome, como você já deve ter percebido, é Kristen Anne Lauf, mas eu prefiro que me chamem de Kris, e ODEIO que me chamem de Anne, então se você não esta a fim de conhecer bem de perto uma cova, aconselho que nunca me chame assim. Eu nasci no Brasil, porém moro - agora- em Londres, well deixa que eu explique melhor.

Meu pai ele é inglês, sabe nasceu aqui em Londres, meu pai é bruxo e estudou em Hogwarts e ele sempre adorou a língua espanhola, então desde pequenino ele fazia aula de espanhol (ai você se pergunta "Idai?", bem isso vai ajudar no fechamento da historia), então num intercambio de escolas de magia de países distantes, meu pai conheceu minha mãe que era de uma escola brasileira. Já ta entendo, né?Então meu pai e minha mãe se apaixonaram se casaram, e foram morar no Brasil, lá tiveram eu, e 4 anos depois meu irmão, meu irmão não é bruxo, mas nem por isso nós não deixamos que ele vivesse no mundo bruxo, aliás, nossa família não tem e nunca teve preconceito, com trouxas, nascidos trouxas e nenhuma coisa do tipo, alias sempre vivemos muito bem no mundo trouxa. Já eu sou uma bruxa e quando fiz 11 anos fui pra escola de magia do Brasil.

Porém esse ano meus pais decidiram voltar pra Londres, esse lugar é perfeito demais.

Então essa é nossa historia agora as características de cada um:

Mãe: Luciana Lourenço Lauf, amorosa, muito pé no chão, estressa fácil, brigona, mas eu a amo.

Pai: Thomas Anderson Lauf, paizão, sonhador, implicante, engraçado, briguento, amo meu pai.

Irmão: Jake Masen Lauf, chato, irritante, pestinha, enjoado, brincalhão, mas ele é meu irmão e eu o amo.

Eu: Kristen Anne Lauf sou sonhadora - tipo muuuuuito mesmo-brincalhona, preguiçosa, e mais alguns adjetivos que você vai perceber durante a historia. Tenho 15 anos, eu já sou o oposto do meu irmão, meus olhos são verdes, que puxei de meu pai, já meus cabelos são ondulados vão até a metade das minhas costas e é um castanho misturado,sabe tem partes mais escuras e outras mais claras,herdei de minha mãe.

Well,acho que é só isso. Então vamos voltar a historia...

-Nada... - Meu pai só assentiu enquanto eu terminava meu café. Ele deu uma olhada pro relógio na parede, e virou-se para mim.

-Filha é melhor você ir se arrumar já é 09h30min e nós precisamos estar na estação 10h00min.

-Ok – Falei subindo com muita preguiça as escadas para o meu quarto.

Tomei um banho, escovei os dentes, e fui decidir a roupa que eu iria usar. Bem minha mãe havia falado que eles tinham um uniforme (coisa que graças a Merlin no Brasil não tinha). Mas ela disse que antes de entrar na escola não precisava estar de uniforme, o que faz nós voltarmos pro começo, que eu não sei que roupa ir.

Depois de uns 15 minutos revirando o meu guarda-roupa e (sim sou muito indecisa em questões de roupa) maioria das minhas roupas estarem na minha cama, eu achei uma coisa bem simples: uma blusa branca sem manga simples, em cima uma blusa sem manga preta meio transparente, um cardigan azul claro, uma calça clara com uns rasgadinhos, uma bota cano médio preta, e pra completar o look um medalhão. (_**link do look**_: .pt/wsPmzzqDslmiRk0cyl4y/500x500).

Desci as escadas, correndo. E fui direto para sala, onde meu pai e minha mãe esperavam impacientes.

-Por que toda essa demora já é- pausa pra olhar o relógio – Já são 10h20min. – Minha mãe reclamou.

-Calma, calma, já to aqui!Não to?Então vamo se embora cambada.

-Beber, cair e levantar. – Completou meu irmão, por isso que eu disse que ele pode ser uma peste mais é o único que contribui com minhas piadas.

-Ok, ok, vamos parar de cantar e vamos logo. – Meu pai chamou indo pra porta, minha mãe o seguiu e eu também. Só quando estava passando da porta que eu percebi que meu irmão não estava "indo" também.

-Ué moleque, vai ficar ai parado?Vão – Chamei, mas ele apenas riu e balançou a cabeça num sinal de negação

-Ele não vai? – Perguntei pro meu pai que estava colocando meu malão no carro.

-Ah não querida,ele não pode,é porque só quem é bruxo pode atravessar a plataforma, e nós não podemos deixar ele na estação sozinho. – Disse ele fechando o porta-malas e entrando no carro, como minha mãe.

-Então tchau moleque. – Eu falei me virando pra encara meu irmão. – Vê se não apronta hein, e nada de ficar pegando as minhas coisas, se você entrar lá a Fadinha vai te morder – Disse apontando meu dedo pra sua cara(Fadinha a minha cachorrinha).

-HAHA, Fadinha não morde nem osso. - Ele falou rindo e eu mostrei a língua para ele. – Tchau mana – Ele disse vindo me abraçar.

-Adeus Jake – Disse bagunçando seu cabelo e dando um beijo estalado na sua bochecha.

-Eca Kris!- Ele disse esfregando as costas da mão na bochecha - Vou sentir saudades! – Disse ele acenando pra mim da porta da casa.

- Também vou Jake – Falei, já fechando a porta do carro. Meu pai saiu disparado e a ultima coisa que eu vi foi Jake correndo até a esquina e acenando para mim, dei um ultimo tchau e virei-me pra frente.

Chegamos na estação,meu pai estacionou o carro e saiu pra pegar me malão, que cai entre nós tava um pouco pesado...Tá tava mais ou menos pesado...Estava muito pesado.

Papai colou o malão num carrinho e fomos nós atrás da plataforma 9 ³/4. Ok, passamos pela 9 e meu pai parou,mas continuei andando procurando a plataforma,mas não tinha só tinha a 9 e a 10 nada de 9 e meia. Olhei para meus pais confusa e os dois apenas riram e apontaram para uma parede que tinha entre as duas plataformas.

-Vocês não acham que aqui – apontei para onde estávamos – é a plataforma.?

-Não, não é,mas é ali.- Meu pai apontou pra parede.

-Como que é? – Perguntei, meus pais apenas riram.

- Você precisa atravessar – Minha mãe disse.

- Repito: Como que é?

-Assim. – Disse meu pai, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer uma coisa, ele foi andando até a parede e depois sumiu. Puf!Como mágica (Jura? ¬¬').

-Vamos, eu vou com você – Minha mãe disse me dando a mão – Quando eu disser três nós corremos.

-Correr?

-Sim. -Ela disse com simplicidade – 1,2... 3- Fomos correndo e quando eu estava esperando bater de cara na parede, não aconteceu, eu senti um vento no rosto, e ouvi um apito.

-Pode abrir os olhos querida- Disse o meu pai.

-Estou no céu? – Eu perguntei ainda com os olhos fechados, meus pais riram.

-Não querida, você esta na plataforma 9 ³/4. – Meu pai disse, e com muita calma abri os meus olhos. E ao invés de ver muitas nuvens, eu vi um trem vermelho com a chaminé soltando fumaças, e muitas cabeçinhas.

-Bem querida acho melhor você ir porque senão não ira encontrar uma cabine. – Minha mãe falou, assenti.

-Tchau filha, vou senti sua falta, não se esquece de nos mandar uma carta assim que chegar, e lembre qualquer coisa, nos mande uma carta – Minha mãe disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Ah mãe, você não vai ter uma crise de choro agora né?- Reclamei, ela apenas riu e limpou as lágrimas.

-Ok, – Ela disse me dando um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

-Tchau mãe.

-Tchau querida,vou sentir saudades da suas piadinhas sem graça.-Papai disse me abraçando e dando um beijo na minha testa.

-HAHA- ri ironicamente - Olha quem fala o sujo falando do mal lavado.

-Ah querida, mas aquela sua ultima piadinha foi triste né? ''Por que a loira quando vai lavar o cabelo não abre o chuveiro? R: Porque no shampoo está escrito para cabelos secos".

-A ela tem graça sim, mas a sua não. ´´O que é um pontinho laranja numa laranja? R: Uma pinta!"Aff! Pai me poupe essa até dói.

-Ok, ok, os dois contam piadas muito sem graças,agora vai minha filha senão você vai acabar perdendo o trem.

-Ok – Resmunguei e dei um aceno pro meus pais, e entrei na locomotiva junto com meu malão.

Subi os degraus do trem, com muita dificuldade porque o malão estava muito, muito mesmo pesado. Fui arrastando o malão enquanto procurava uma cabine.

Quando eu já estava na metade do trem, eu tive que parar pra descansar um pouco encostei o malão na parede e me apoiei nele,quando eu parei pra respirar eu ouvi alguém "limpando a garganta".

-Ah desculpe atrapalhar – Falei levantado e pegando o malão, já que eu devia estar atrapalhando a passagem, mas antes que eu pudesse voltar a procurar uma cabine a pessoa me interrompeu.

-Não eu só ia perguntar se você quer ajuda pra carregar o malão. -Falou um menino ruivo com sardas e um sorriso tímido, mas antes que eu pudesse agradecer, dois clones ruivos colocaram a cabeça do lado de fora da cabine, que não estava muito longe.

-Será que ouvimos direito George?o Rony está sendo prestativo? – Olhou um dos meninos ruivos, para o outro.

-Acho que não Fred, nós devemos ter ouvido errado. – Disse o que eu deduzi ser George, e os dois vieram em nossa direção.

-Moça, esse menino – Eles apontaram pro Rony (?) – Te ofereceu ajuda? – Os dois perguntaram. Olhei pro menino que me ofereceu ajuda, mas ele encarava os irmãos com raiva.

-Ahn.. Sim – Eu disse meio encabulada com toda situação. E os dois caíram na risada.

-Ai, ai Rony só ofereça pra ajudar uma pessoa quando você realmente consegue – Disse George pegando meu malão.

-Ei!Onde você pensa que vai? – Perguntei pro garoto.

-Levar sua mala pra uma cabine. –Ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-E quem disse que eu quero sua ajuda?. – Retruquei. Só ouvi os "Nossa", "Uau, essa doeu", das pessoas que até agora não tinha visto que estavam com o Rony.

-Então ta,vamos Fred – Disse George antes deles irem para cabine deles eu lembrei de um detalhe.

-Ei,espere,que cabine? – Eu perguntei envergonhada, os dois apenas riram e pegaram meu malão e foram andando pelo trem. Até que pararam em frente uma cabine.

-Nós te levaríamos para nossa, só que já ta cheia. – George (eu acho) disse abrindo a porta da cabine. Onde pude ver 4 garotas, totalmente diferentes, conversando.

-Olá my girls! – Disse Fred de um jeito galanteador, as meninas no mesmo momento olharam pra Fred e sorriram.

-Oi meu Pudim - Falou uma menina de cabelos castanhos escuro ondulados, e olhos da mesma cor.

-Argh!Por favor, que coisa mais nojenta – Disse uma menina de cabelos loiros liso repicados curto e um olho azul marcado por uma grande quantidade de lápis preto. E todos riram, até eu, o que fez as meninas perceberem que tinha mais alguém com os gêmeos.

-Ah garotas, essa é... Eu ainda não sei seu nome. - George disse coçando a cabeça, o que fez as meninas rirem mais.

- Sou Kristen Anne Lauf, mas podem me chamar de Kristen ou apenas Kris. – Falei me apresentando para todos, inclusive para os gêmeos.

-Olá Kristen – Falou a que chamou o Fred de Pudim. – Meu nome é Tiffany Sulkin, essas são Alice Greenly – disse apontando pra menina que estava ao seu lado, ela tinha cabelo preto curto e repicado, com olhos castanhos claro. Dei um sorriso para menina, e ela me devolveu com um aceno e com um sorriso tímido. – Essa é Samantha Harrison – Tiffany falou apontando pra menina do cabelo loiro, que estava na sua frente. Ela deu um sorrisinho. – E essa é Jenny Tanner – cabelos castanhos escuro meio avermelhado e olhos castanhos, que estava ao lado da Samantha. – Bom é isso. – Falou Tiffany por fim.

-Ei!E nós? – Perguntou George.

-A claro, eu quase me esqueci de vocês garotos, estes são...

-George Weasley – Disse George dando um beijo em minha mão.

-Fred Weasley – Disse o irmão repetindo o gesto de George.

-Ao seu dispor madame Lauf – Disseram os dois juntos e eu ri.

-Obrigada cavalheiros – Falei entrando na brincadeira.

-Então Kristen, sente–se e nos conte sobre você. – Falou Tiffany.

A viagem toda eu e as meninas conversamos, e falei sobre mim e elas sobre elas, falaram das casas que são Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, me falaram sobre os gatinhos de Hogwarts, sobre as regras, cada professor, e mais um monte de besteiras. No final ficamos boas amigas, parecíamos que éramos amigas de infância.

Fred e George, não ficaram porque eles tinham que resolver uns negócios.

Tiffany ou Fany, era um amor de pessoa, ela era toda romântica e alegre,e um pouquinho dramática(pelo que Sam me contou),mas de todas eu me dei melhor com ela.

Samantha ou Sam, tinha um personalidade forte, ela é uma mistura de rock e gótica,mas é bem legal.

Jenny ou Jen – É muito engraçada, ela tem um jeito de falar muito engraçado, e ela é muito simpática, fala tudo numa boa e não ta nem ai para que as pessoas pensam.

Alice ou Lice – É um pouco diferente das outras meninas, ela é muito simpática e tal, mas ela é muito tímida, e ao contrario de Jenny ela tem medo do que as pessoas pensam, e odeia desobedecer às regras. Mas Jenny me contou que ela é assim só no começo,mas depois que você convive mais com ela,você descobre que ela é bem descolada.(Ah e Sam me falou que ela é muito nerd).

E o mais engraçado de tudo, é que as 4 são de casas diferentes (Tiffany – Lufa-Lufa/Sam – Sonserina/Jenny – Grifinória e Lice – Corvinal), mas se dão super bem, são amigas desde que entraram em Hogwarts.

-Vamos, já estamos quase chegando é melhor vocês colocarem o uniforme. – Falou Jenny que já estava com o uniforme, alias só eu e Tiffany que não estávamos de uniforme.

-É obrigatório usar uniforme?– Perguntei meio tristonha, odiava uniformes.

-Só durante a semana, sábados, domingos e feriados não precisa usar, graças a Merlin – Disse Tiffany que também odiava uniforme.

Todas as 4 saíram da cabine e deixaram eu me trocar, depois Tiffany foi pra cabine. Enquanto eu saí pra dar uma volta pelo trem.

Passava pelos vagões e via a alegria e animação no roso de todos os alunos. Isso tudo era muito incrível, mesmos pessoas sendo tão diferentes se dão tão também, convivem felizes. Eu estava presa em meus pensamentos,quando me senti esbarrando em algo,mais exatamente uma pessoa.

-Me desculpe, eu estava distraída - Falei passando as mãos nas minhas vestes,já que eu tinha caído no chão.

-Não, tudo bem, eu também estava distraído – Falou pelo que distingui pela voz ser um menino. – Deixe-me ajudá-la. –Ele disse estendendo a mão. E pela primeira vez olhei para seu rosto, firme e calmo, e vi um par de olhos cinza brilhantes me encarando. Peguei na sua mão, e ele me puxou.

-Olá, sou Cedrico Diggory. – Ele disse me cumprimentando.

-Ah, oi! –Disse um pouco abobada porque antes eu estava perdida em seu sorriso – Sou Kristen Lauf. – Falei dando um sorriso. Ele abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa,mas foi interrompido por uma voz um pouco distante.

-Kris!Kris!- Alice disse vindo em nossa direção. Mas ela não tinha percebido que tinha alguém comigo, pois quando viu Cedrico ficou espantada e corada. –Ah, Kris nós estávamos te procurando, Fany já tava achando que você tinha se perdido. – Lice disse ofegando.

-Ah, eu só tava passeando. Já estava voltando, mesmo. –Olhei para Cedrico que estava vendo toda a situação e rindo. Rindo? – O que tem graça? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Nada não, é só que você mal saiu e Tiffany já estava achando que você estava perdida. Tiffany,uma vez dramática,sempre dramática. – Ele falou e nós duas rimos.

-Bom acho que eu tenho que ir, antes que ela venha me procurar. –Disse em meio aos risos. -Tchau Cedrico, foi um prazer te reconhecer. – Falei acenando pra ele. E indo ate Lice que estava um pouco atrás de mim.

-Tchau Kristen, tchau Alice – Ele acenou pra gente, enquanto íamos. Eu sorri pra ele, enquanto Lice virou um pimentão do meu lado.

-Kristen, onde você estava? – Tiffany perguntou preocupada quando chegamos à cabine.

-Tá tudo ok Fany, não precisava se preocupar. – Falei-me sentando ao seu lado, enquanto as outras 3 sentaram na nossa frente.

-Verdade, aliás ela estava muito bem quando a encontrei. – Lice disse, dando um sorrisinho.

-Por quê? – Perguntou Jenny.

-Ela estava conversando com Cedrico Diggory. – Quando ela disse todas me olharam atentas, Fany abriu sua boca num perfeito "O" e seus olhos estavam arregalados, como os de é Sam que estava mexendo no seu iPod,parou e me encarou.E eu fiquei confusa.

-Tá. Brincando. Que. Você. Conheceu. Cedrico. Diggory? – Tiffany falou pausadamente.

-Por que tanto alvoroço, é só um menino!Muito bonito é claro, mas... –Não consegui terminar minha frase, porque todas me olhavam como seu tivesse algum problema.

-Kristen, Cedrico Diggory, é... Como posso dizer... O Rei da escola. - Jenny falou.

-É claro!Cedrico não é só um menininho bonito, Cedrico é PER-FEI-TO! –Tiffany disse.

-Odeio concorda com elas, mas elas estão certas – Sam falou entrando na conversa.

-Cedrico é um príncipe encantado que saiu dos livros. Cedrico é inteligente, fiel, bondoso, corajoso, fofo e lindo!Meninas se matam por ele, e você no seu primeiro dia na escola com 1 hora já conversou com ele. – Fany disse, e percebi que ela estava com um pouco de ciúmes.

-Na verdade, nós dois nos esbarramos no corredor. E aliás agente nem teve uma conversa de verdade.Só nos apresentamos,ai depois Lice chegou e falou que você estava louca atrás de mim – Falei apontando pra Fany. – Ai ele riu..

-Para tudo ele riu? – Ela falou preocupada.

-Sim,ai ...

-Por que? – Ela me interrompeu de novo.

-Calma Fany,deixa ela falar.- Lice falou,e Fany murmurou um Ok.

-Ai eu perguntei por que ele estava rindo,então ele me disse que era porque eu nem tinha andado direito,e você pensou que eu estava ele falou "Tiffany,uma vez dramática,sempre dramática" – Falei por fim.

-Ele me acha dramática? – Ela perguntou com uma voz de choro.

-Fany,você sabe que você é dramática. –Sam falou tentando fazer Tiffany não chorar.

-Eu sei,mas...

-Fany, você é amiga de Cedrico e provavelmente a única menina que ele tem de amiga. Você deveria estar feliz, meninas como você disse "se matariam" pra serem amigas dele. – Jenny falou.

-Espera. Você é amiga dele?Então por que todo o alvoroço? –Perguntei.

-Esse é o problema baby, eu sou só sua amiga, ele não me vê de outro jeito além da melhor amiga que faz ele tirar notas boas e rir das coisas simples. – Ela disse triste, Fany podia ser dramática, mas ela tinha razão.

-Calma. - Sam disse, e num ato surpreendente, ela levantou de onde estava sentada, e se sentou ao lado de Fany e a abraçou. E depois todas nós fizemos o mesmo.

-Ownnn,momento BFF – Fred falou fazendo nós rirmos.

-Não,não,continuem assim –Falou George já que íamos no soltar do abraço.E os dois(caras-de-pau)vieram e nos abraçaram.E todas nós rimos e nos soltamos.

-AH,tava tão bom todo mundo abraçadinho. –Falou Fred que estava sentado ao lado de Fany,e um braço seu estava em volta do pescoço dela.

-Num sei não, acho que eu estou bem assim. - George falou, ele estava sentado no chão enquanto sua cabeça estava escorada na perna de Jenny,e ela estava fazendo carinho no seu riram.

-Então diz pra gente, por que vocês estavam num momento BFF? –Fred pediu.

-Coisas de menina – Falou Sam olhando diretamente pra Tiffany, e Fred e George entenderam o recado.

-É problema com coração? – Perguntou George olhando pra Fany, preocupado. Ela só balançou a cabeça num movimento afirmativo.

-Não se preocupe baby, vai passar, e se não passar é só você me falar quem é a pessoa idiota, que eu vou lá dar uns sacodes neles, ok? – Fred falou, ele era tão fofo com a Fany, não que ele não fosse com as outras, mas parecia que ele tinha uma atenção dobrada com ela.

-Bem acho melhor vocês tirarem, essas caras de fantasmas entediados, porque nós já estamos em Hogsmeade. – Falou Sam depois de um tempo.

Nós saímos da cabine e fomos para a porta (?) do trem. Quando sai vi um monte de alunos num tumulto, e um homem, muito, muito grande, que chamava os alunos do 1º.

-Srtª Lauf,Srtª Lauf – O grandão me chamou,olhei para as meninas, e elas apenas riram da minha cara assustada e foram para o lado oposto do grandão.

-Olá, você é Kristen Anne Lauf? –Ele me perguntou, e eu assenti. –Ah, oi sou, Rúbeo Hagrid, sou guarda costas de Hogwarts, e como é seu 1º ano em Hogwarts, Dumbledore achou melhor você ir junto com o 1º ano.

Eu tive que ir junto com as crianças de 11 anos, foi muito...humilhante,mas foi também muito engraçado.

Eu fui num barco com 2 meninas e um menino e ele era muito tímido, então as meninas apostaram, pra ver quem iria conseguir ter uma conversa com mais de 10 palavras primeiro com ele. E foi muito, hilário porque o menininho só falava sim, não ou talvez. Mas logo que passamos por uma curva que eu parei de rir, pra admirar um castelo deslumbrante que tinha na minha frente.

Chegamos ao castelo e a Professora Minerva, mando nós fazermos uma fila, isso mesmo eu ia junto, para sermos selecionados para nossas casas. Adentramos nos salão e todos olhavam para nós, mais especificamente para mim.

Eu tive que esperar todos os alunos do 1º ano serem selecionados, para depois ser minha vez. Aliás, as menininhas e o menino do barco foram pra Grifinória.

-Bem, agora nossa nova aluna de Hogwarts que veio do Brasil, Srtª Lauf. – Falou Minerva, e ouvi vários cochichos.

Fui até o banquinho e sentei-me. Minerva colocou o chapéu em mim, e de repente senti como se alguma coisa estivesse na minha mente.

-Hum... Interessante,pelo o que vi,você já tem amigos em todas as casas,e qualidades paras as 4 também.É audaciosa e quer provar-se,qualidade da Sonserina. É inteligente e tem vontade de conhecer coisas novas, qualidade da Corvinal.É muito leal,e sincera,adora ajudar,qualidade da Lufa-Lufa.E corajosa,uma grande qualidade pra Grifinória. –Falou o chapéu só pra mim.

-Na verdade nunca vi um bruxo como você com todas as qualidades,quando acho um bruxo assim coloco onde já tem laços de amizade,mas você se da bem com todos... Bem nunca fiz isso,mas vou te dar a oportunidade de escolher. – O chapéu falou. _Escolher?_Pensei. – Sim – O chapéu respondeu.

Olhei para a primeira mesa, Grifinória, vi Jenny e os gêmeos me encarando com curiosidade. O mesmo olhar que vi nos olhos de Tiffany e Cedrico. Lice também estava ansiosa junto de um menino que parecia ser seu amigo. E por ultimo a mesa da Sonserina, os estudantes daquela mesa não davam tanta importância pra demora do chapéu, ao contrario de uma que se destacava, Sam estava sentada um pouco afastada dos seus colegas. Meus olhos passaram por todo o salão, e pararam nas 3 crianças que estavam na mesa da Grifinória e que vieram no barco junto comigo.

Então tomei minha decisão, e o chapéu concordou.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 – O Luau**

Meus olhos passaram por todo o salão,e pararam nas 3 crianças que estavam na mesa da Grifinória e que vieram no barco junto comigo.

Então tomei minha decisão,e o chapéu anunciou:

-SONSERINA - Quando ele gritou,a professora Minerva tirou o chapéu e eu me dirigi a mesa do canto,onde todos estavam me aplaudindo sentados.

-Oi- Falei com um sorriso enorme, me sentando ao lado de Sam,que estava surpresa.

-Não. ,isso é incrível,mas como? – Ela perguntou confusa, dei de ombros.

Dumbledore se levantou e sorriu para nós com os braços abertos.

-Só tenho duas palavras. -Começou ele,a voz grave ecoando pelo salão. – Bom apetite.

E com magia comida em abundância apareceu na nossa frente.

Quando todos já tinham acabado a sobremesa,Dumbledore levantou e os murmúrios de conversa se cessaram.

-Então!Agora que comemos e já molhamos também a garganta,preciso pedir atenção para alguns avisos.

-"O pediu-me para avisar de que a lista de objetos proibidos do castelo esse ano aumentou,e podem olhar a lista na sua sala,se alguém tiver interessado."Dumbledore disse com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

-E com sempre gostaria de lembrá-los que a floresta da nossa propriedade é proibida a todos os alunos,e o povoado Hogsmeade,aqueles que ainda não chegaram no terceiro ano.

-Tenho ainda o doloroso dever de informar que esse ano não realizaremos a Copa de Quadribol entre as casas. – Ouve vários murmúrios no salão.

-Droga! –Sam exclamou.

-Isso deve ao evento que começara em outubro e irá prosseguir durante todo o ano letivo.E é com grande prazer que tenho informar que este ano Hogwarts...

Mas nesse momento ouve grandes trovoadas e a porta do Salão se escancarou mostrando um home esquisito,e ele foi andando(mancando)até onde Dumbledore estava,apertou sua mão depois se sentou na mesa dos professores.

-Gostaria de apresentar o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

-Bem como eu ia dizendo teremos a honra de sediar um evento muito importante que não é realizado há um século. Tenho prazer de anunciar que Hogwarts sediara o Torneio Tribruxo!

-O senhor está BRINCANDO. – Ouvi a voz de Fred que estava do lado oposto do salão.E quase todos mundo riu,até Dumbledore.

-Não estou brincando . Bem talvez alguns de vocês saibam o que é esse torneio.

E Dumbledore deu uma breve explicação sobre o torneio.E também falou que só maiores de 17 anos poderiam participar do torneio o que gerou varias vaias vindas de todas as mesas.

Depois terminar seu discurso Dumbledore se sentou e foi conversar com Olho-Tonto e todos começaram a conversar sobre o torneio.

-Vem! –Sam me chamou puxando-me pelo cotovelo.

-Onde vamos? –Perguntei enquanto seguia ela para porta do Salão.

-Para o Luau . – Ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.E eu olhei com uma cara "traduz por favor!".

-Todo primeiro dia de aula,agente faz tipo um Luau,sabe agente se reuni no jardim e fica conversando,comendo chocolate e tocando,essas coisas.-Ela falou me arrastando com ela. – Na verdade isso começou com uma brincadeira da Fany,no 2º ano ela chamou agente pra ir lá no jardins depois do discurso de Dumbledore,ai agente ficou lá conversando,mas era só nós 4 e os gêmeos e Lino,ai quando estávamos indo embora George falou "Isso foi muito legal,até pareceu um Luau",sabe só pra rimar,mas ai pegou,ai no outro também fez,e começamos a chamar umas pessoinhas legais,ai depois,disso qualquer pessoa que quiser pode ir. – Ela me explicou,e parou de me puxar,ai pude ver não muito longe de onde estávamos uma fogueira,e algumas pessoas,umas 12 eu olhou pra nós e nos chamou com um aceno.

Fomos até lá e quando mais chegávamos perto,consegui distinguir algumas pessoas,por exemplo,as meninas(Jen,Fany e Lice),os gêmeos,um menino moreno ao lado deles que deveria ser Lino,vi também na frente deles,Rony e o menino e a menina que estavam com ele no trem,o amigo de Lice,Cedrico e algumas outras pessoas que eu tinha visto no trem.

Elas estavam sentadas em cima de tocos de árvores, que estavam em volta da fogueira.

-Olá- Falei me sentando ao lado do amigo de Lice.

-Oi – Me responderam os que estavam mais próximos(as girls,os gêmeos,Lino e o amigo de Lice,que ficou muito corado quando sentei ao seu lado).

-Ah,Kris,esse é Greggory Henrie,é um amigo meu da Corvinal. – Lice falou,e Gregg deu um sorriso tímido.

-Falando em casas,o que foi aquilo no chapéu seletor,nunca ele demorou tanto pra se decidir. – Falou de Jenny,e parece que todos que estavam no Luau também perceberam a demora,porque pararam o que estavam fazendo,para me encararem curiosos.

-Ahn...-Eu não sabia o que dizer,claro que eu iria contar para as meninas a verdade,mas eu não estava afim de dividir com a escola toda. –É num sei..Ele só ficou indeciso – O que era parcialmente que as meninas perceberam o meu nervosismo e ficaram desconfiada,mas eu não poderia sair espalhando por ai que eu escolhi ficar na Sonserina.

Depois de um tempo todo mundo esqueceu-se da historia do chapéu,e já estavam conversando alegremente,até que Fany e Fred se colocaram em pé chamando a atenção de todos.

-Bem gente, como todo ano agente faz uma aberturinha esse ano não seria diferente. – Fany falou.

-Mas esse ano temos uma novata aqui – Fred disse rindo,ah não ele vai pedir pra eu ficar de pé,não,não,por favor não! – Como todos sabem a Kristen veio do Brasil e estará cursando o 5º ano em ,você nos daria honra de se apresentar? – Perguntou Fred e eu o fuzilei,mas me levantei,e os dois sentaram.

-Ahn..Bem me chamo Kristen Lauf,tenho 15 anos e estou na Sonserina.- Falei e me virei pra Fred – Já está bom?Posso me sentar? – Fred riu.

-Não, fala mais sobre você, - Ele isso não vai ser legal,eu quando falo na frente de um monte de pessoas que não conheço,fico extremamente nervosa,e quando eu fico extremamente nervos começo a falar um monte de abobrinha.

-Bem eu...eu...eu...gosto de leite com chocolate. – Falei sem e algumas pessoas caíram na risada,fiquei meio desnorteada,tudo bem que soara estranho do jeito que eu falei,mas.

-Por que vocês estão rindo?- Perguntou George meio desnorteado.

-É.. um engraçado,fica repetindo "Eu gosto de leite com chocolate",é muito hilário... – Fany falou pausadamente em meio a que me recordei,de onde eu já tinha ouvido essa frase. A Mansão Foster Para Amigos Imaginários,um desenho infantil(muito legal),que passava na TV e tinha um personagem Queijo,que vivia dizendo isso.E eu ri e me sentei colocando o rosto entre as mãos.

Senti um braço se colocando em volta de mim.E a pessoa sussurrando no meu ouvido.

-Não se preocupe aqui todo mundo paga mico. – A voz de George ecoou pela minha mente e eu ri e corei.

-Bem depois desse apresentação maravilhosa.-Falou Fred rindo. – Vamos dar vai tocar esse ano? – Perguntou olhando para todos.

-Tocar? –Perguntei pra George.

-É sabe todo ano como abertura, alguém toca uma musica qualquer e quem souber canta,ai no final do ano agente também tem um Luau e todo mundo canta a musica junto.É sem noção,mais é legal.

-Bem se ninguém se habilita,Fred? – Tiffany falou,e depois perguntou a assentiu e pegou um violão que estava encostado na se sentou.E começou a tocar uma melodia.E começou a cantar.

"Words don't come easy  
Without a melody  
I'm always thinking  
In terms of do-re-me  
I should be hiking, swimming  
Laughing with you  
Instead I'm all out of tune

But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration  
You helped me find myself  
Just like a baseline  
A half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you

And if I heard you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change  
a single note  
It's what I tried to say  
all along  
You're my favorite song

I'm in a session writing tracks  
You've got another class  
to teach  
And then rehearsal with a band  
You're always one step  
out of reach  
I'm looking for some harmony  
With you it comes so naturally  
You helped me find the right key"

Eu conhecia aquela música só não me lembrava da onde,certamente deveria ser de um cantor trouxa,bem algumas pessoas cantaram baixinho junto com Fred.

"And when I hear you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change  
a single note  
It's what I tried to say  
all along  
You're my favorite song

And when I hear you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change  
a single note  
It's what I tried to say  
all along  
You're my favorite song  
You're my favorite song"

Tiffany cantou junto com ele,dude, to falando sério esses dois foram feitos um para o outro,eles ficavam muito bem juntos e que a musica acabou todos bateram palmas e começaram a agora sem os grupinhos,todo mundo se espalhou e começou a conversar.

No final eu já sabia o nome de todo mundo,e também tinha conversado com todo mundo,não era muita gente eram só 17,contando que todo mundo foi indo embora,eu as meninas e os gêmeos começamos arrumar o lugar e quando acabamos nos despedimos.E eu segui Sam para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Ela parou em frente uma pedra onde tinha um símbolo de uma serpente e falou:

-Leões no prestam. – Sam falou e eu não entendi nada,mas a pedra se abriu e revelou uma sala longa,com paredes de pedra e lâmpadas verdes circulares pendendo no teto,na sala também havia uma lareira e algumas poltronas bem luxuosas.

-Não se esqueça para entrar você precisa insultar qualquer casa,menos a nossa,é sei é idiota,mas né... – Ela falou se jogando em uma das poltronas.

-Reclamando de novo da nossa casa Harrison. – Falou uma voz arrogante,me virei pra trás e vi 3 meninos,os 2 de trás eram grandes e tinham cara de guarda-costas.e O da frente era menor que eles,mas tinha um olhar arrogante e o cabelo platinado.

-Vê-se não enche Malfoy. – Sam falou ríspida.

-É dessa vez eu vou atender seu pedido Harrison,mas só porque eu quero que você me apresente sua nova amiguinha. – Falou ele olhando pra mim,seus olhos eram um cinza seco,mas eu conseguia ver um brilinho bem lá no fundo,sim adoro reparar os olhos da pessoa,pra ver se consigo decifrá-las pelo bufou.

-Ok,Malfoy,Kristen Lauf,Kris,esse Draco apresentações feitas agora vai embora. – Sam falou irritada.

-Já passou por essa sua cabeçinha oca,que nós estamos no Salão Comunal da Sonserina,que é privado para TODOS os alunos da Sonserina,e se ainda não percebeu Harrison,esta também é minha casa. – Malfoy falou chegando mais perto dela,ameaçadoramente,e Sam estava de pé.

-Sério?Você é um aluno?Sempre achei que fosse um fantasma nojento,com essa cara pálida . – Ela falou no mesmo to te voz e também se aproximando mais de deu uma risada forçada,e foi pro domitorio dos meninos,com seus guarda-costas o seguindo.E Sam foi até uma escada que estava ao lado oposto da onde Malfoy hava subido,e om passos muito pesados ela subiu as escadas e eu fui atrás dela.

-Dá pra acreditar. – Sam falou batendo a porta do nosso dormitotio,e jogando as coisas que estavam em cima da cama dela no chão. –Aquele Mimado,filinho de ! – Ela falou rosnando e eu ri.

-O que você esta rindo?– Perguntou irritada.

-Você está se estressando a toa.

-Eu?Eu estou me estressando a toa?É porque você não teve que agüentar ele e todas as suas implicações durante 4 anos!Tempo maravilhoso foi meu 1º ano,quando Malfoy nem sabia falar Wingardium implica comigo desde quando ele entrou aqui,mas tudo bem,no 1º e 2º ano era moderadamente,mas no 3º!Por Merlin!Aquele menino era e continua insuportável. – Ela continuo com raiva e eu ri,isso tava ta o na cara.

-Você ,por acaso não pensou que talvez Malfoy goste de você,por isso ele implica tanto com você. – Eu falei segurando riso,ela me olhou com cara de "wtf?".E eu ri.

- De onde você tirou essa ideia absurda?Sua gostar de mim?Há!Por favor não me faça rir. – Ela falou ironicamente.

-Sério Sam,isso ta tão na cara.

-Você esta louca isso sim!Acho melhor você ir dormir,talvez isso coloque seus neurônios no lugar. –Ela falou e deitou-se na cama.E eu deite-me na minha.

-Boa Noite Tiffany,e tire essas idéias da cabeça. – Ela falou e eu ri.

-Ok,Noite Sam. – Falei e depois disso apaguei.

_**N/A :**__ Oieee (eco) tem alguém aqui?Bem ta ai o 2 capitulo espero que tenham gostado._

_Quero comentários por favor!_

_Aperte na no link de Comentários ai embaixo e faça uma autora feliz ;)._


End file.
